24fandomcom-20200223-history
Adrian Cross
|actor = Michael Wincott |firstseen = |lastseen = }} Adrian Cross was a notorious hacker and founder of the free information movement group Open Cell. He was romantically involved with Chloe O'Brian during Day 9. Day 9 Shortly after 12:00pm, Chloe returned to the Open Cell residence after being released by Jack Bauer and Belcheck who helped her escape from CIA custody. Jack, however, tracked her down and held everyone at gunpoint on his search for Derrick Yates. Cross told Jack that Yates was released after he auctioned off classified data and hacked into military weapons systems. Cross gave Jack the location of Aron Bashir, a heroin dealer and known associate of Yates. Cross told Jack to thank him by never returning to the Open Cell residence. Jack and Chloe headed back to the Open Cell residence after Simone Al-Harazi escaped with the override module. Cross warned that he told Jack never to return, and reluctantly agreed to help Chloe make fake credentials for Jack to get inside of the U.S. Embassy building to question Lt. Chris Tanner. Behind Chloe's back, Cross had Chell flag the "Ron Fairbanks" ID so that Jack would be arrested. However, Cross's plan backfired as Jack managed to get inside the building by running along with a crowd of bystanders who were fleeing a shooter. Cross admitted his part in trying to set up Jack, as the Open Cell organization weren't supposed to be helping the government. However, he later came to Chloe's aid and helped Jack transfer the proof of Tanner's innocence, and said that it was for Chloe, not for Jack. Cross helped Chloe find proof that Tanner's drone was hijacked by finding the override code hidden in Tanner's flight key. After sending this information to CIA agent Kate Morgan, Cross, Peter, Stosh and Chell prepared to leave after having already compromised what they stand for by helping the government. Cross attempted to talk Chloe into going with them, but Belcheck defended her against Cross when she refused to go, wanting to help Kate and Jack out further. Cross refused to stay behind and help when she begged him, telling Chloe he loved her before he left with Peter, Stosh and Chell. Cross called CIA agent Steve Navarro, letting him know that Jordan Reed had been continuing to dig into data files, revealing that he was also a part of helping to frame Adam Morgan as a traitor. While trying to track Margot Al-Harazi, Chloe contacted Cross for help. Cross refused to help the government but agreed to help Chloe, using new software to finally pinpoint Al-Harazi's location, allowing Jack to stop her. After Al-Harazi's death, one of Kate Morgan's contacts calls her, letting her know that the bodies of Jordan Reed and an unidentified man have been found. Steve Navarro hears about it and fears that the unidentified man is his operative, so he contacts Cross to demand that he be extracted. Cross asks for the drone override device, secured in the attack on Al-Harazi's compound, in return, telling Navarro he'll find a way if he's desparate enough. Cross proceeded to hang Navarro out to dry, leaving him a passport and money but no getaway car, and while the CIA and Jack Bauer are busy with his arrest, Cross, with Chloe in tow, escaped on the train. He informed Chloe of his plans - he was double-crossing a Chinese group to get the financial backing he needed in order to create the override device and cut into the weapons capabilities of every country in the world, leaving them unable to use WMDs. Chloe unsuccessfully attempted to escape when she heard this. They arrive at the new Open Cell headquarters to find everyone dead but Stosh, who is barely alive. Right then, Cheng Zhi revealed himself as Cross's backer. In order to force Chloe to rework the device, Cheng shot Cross in the leg. After Chloe's attempt to put a virus on it failed and she unintentionally gave the Chinese exactly what they need, Cross revealed to her that Morris and Prescott's deaths were, in fact, accidental. Cheng then declared that he had no need for Cross, and casually shot him in the head, despite Chloe's protests, killing him just before 9:00. Background information and notes *From 12:00pm-1:00pm to 3:00pm-4:00pm his hair was combed down. As of 5:00pm-6:00pm and after, Adrian's hair was sticking up. This could be an oversight on his actor's part, or simply that Adrian combed his hair up. * Cross is the sixteenth character portrayed by a main cast member to die in 24. See also the whole list. *He was one of six main cast characters, along with Milo Pressman, Larry Moss, Dana Walsh, Jordan Reed and Ben Grimes in 24's history, to die without receiving a silent clock. *In person, while being alive, Adrian only appears in eight episodes. This would set Adrian even with Jordan Reed as the two main characters appearing in the second fewest episodes (after Ben Grimes), but Adrian's voice appearance in one additional episode puts him above Jordan. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 9 characters Category:Day 9 antagonists Category:Open Cell members Category:Sino-American war crisis conspirators Category:Deceased characters